darkness
by Sydney Flaire
Summary: Anakin Skywalker, Hero with no Fear, was branded as an enemy of the Republic along with the many other Jedi, and words has it that he was killed. Nineteen years after, the Empire is on its heights. The Emperor Palpatine, failing to lure Anakin Skywalker, tends to control everything. For him, the offspring of Anakin Skywalker is the perfect Sith lord. [Full Summary inside!]
1. Prologue

SUMMARY:

Anakin Skywalker, Hero with no Fear, was branded as an enemy of the Republic along with the many other Jedi, and words has it that he was killed in the execution of Order 66. But the clones haven't found a body to justify this ordeal.

Nineteen years after, the Empire is on its heights. The Emperor Palpatine, failing to lure Anakin Skywalker, tends to control everything from birth. For him, the offspring of Anakin Skywalker is the perfect Sith lord. But it's a wonder: will the Emperor's efforts to raise his Sith apprentice, Darth Seunbir, be a worth?

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

 **Aboard the Death Star**

Darth Seunbir walks down the halls of the Death Star. Every person aboard the Empire's stronghold massive and deadly weapon steps aside, stops on whatever they are doing, and bows their heads whenever he is to pass. After all, he is highly respected by everyone if they don't want to end up being either strangled to death by the dark side of the Force, or be impaled with the gleaming red lightsaber of the Emperor's Right Hand. They won't dare cross the line to test his patience.

By the time he arrives to the commanding room, his commander, Moff Tarkin, instantly welcomes him and informs him, "My Lord, we've spent every remaining forces throughout the rest of the Outer Rim to find for any remaining Jedis." Tarkin smiles as he continues on his news, "They grow much lesser and lesser each day. The Force is no longer in their favor."

Seunbir chuckles.

His voice, though he is just on his late teens, cause a deadly chill in the air. After all, everyone throughout the galaxy know how that very voice orders the slaughter of men, women and children, innocent or not, since he was just a boy. Being raised by the Emperor himself since birth, he grew up to the upbringings of completely being possessed by the dark. And when he speaks with such absolute flamboyance of confidence and pride, one will wish that it will not be a death order.

"His Majesty wanted them fully gone," Seunbir continues as he watches Yavin 4 across the window panel ahead of him. "He told me that something big is coming up. That I must be prepared for it." He stops for a moment before turning to Tarkin with an interesting smile. "Seems like the reason why the Emperor asks me to be here is because they are here already."

"Here, My Lord? The Death Star's security is highly—"

"I don't mean it to be on that sense, commander. What I mean is that, they are closer than I thought they will be. After all, they are all aboard the Executor."

"Apologies, My Lord. But the Executor, your personal flagship, to be attacked…"

"Nothing to worry, Tarkin. I will not destroy the Executor to simply destroy every remaining rebel that are surely aboard my ship now. I want them alive. Not to mention that…"

"What is it, My Lord?"

Seunbir's smile widens to a much more interested one. "One from them is unknowingly a Force-sensitive."

Tarkin quirks his eyebrow. "That's... interesting."

"Very," Seunbir agrees. "I would like to know to what extent he could use the Force. If he tends out to be useful, the Emperor will surely be delighted to find another he could swayed and be trained. Perhaps... I could train this one myself."

* * *

 **Naboo**

"Stormtroopers are everywhere," Leia says as she walks in the small apartment and closes the front door. "But I managed to talk with one of the rebels. I am glad that they didn't noticed me at all." She starts fidgeting with her shoes to remove them by the front steps and walks in around with her soft and flush footwear. "They told me that—"

She immediately stops when she notices R2 rolling from the kitchen with an apron against its cylindrical metal body, and also realizing that everything seems so quiet.

The droid tootles in greeting before stopping just in front of her.

Leia smiles at R2 and asks with a curious frown to the droid, "Why does it seem like it's only just the two of us at home?"

R2 beeps a reply.

"You're saying that Dad had Threepio in shutdown because of his constant chatter?"

R2 agrees.

"And... Dad?" Leia's eyes widen as she remembers something. She curses in Huttesse, and she starts putting on her shoes again and fixing herself up. "Dad will kill me. I almost forgot the date!"

R2 beeps a series of scolding to her.

"So sorry, Artoo. Anyway, thanks! I'll be right back, probably with Dad if he didn't kill me first."

At that, R2 giggles as he returns to the kitchen and Leia closes the front door again.

Leia walks in a rush down the halls of the Nubian city. She heads east and then a sharp curve to the main plaza. In her mind, she knows where she is going. Her father had always brought her there whenever they have some time being together, and the first time that she did came there, she was barely two years old. She didn't know why her father cried, not until she finally realized to whose honor it is done.

Imperial stormtroopers line the streets, but they don't know anything about Leia being secretly part of the Rebel Alliance. She easily slips through the crowd and made her way from the plaza to the side of the once illustrious palace. Situated close to it is her intent.

The place had been open to the public, but no one could find some time to be there, especially with stormtroopers everywhere. That's why, when she entered in through a dark cavern that stands as a mausoleum, it is not surprising to see that only one person is in.

The tomb was made for one of Naboo's influential queen and later on, senator during the expanse of the Clone Wars. It is not uncommon though for anyone to visit her grave being one great politician and protector of democracy. And her people honor her truly, for the place is well-taken cared of. Probably because of Leia and her father ensuring that everything will remain the same.

The mausoleum is a little bit cold. A stained glass depicting the picture of the deceased is very well illuminated by sunlight from the outside, and with the majority of the blue hue in the glass, it causes everything to be shadowed with a tint of it. In the middle is the grave itself, situated in one rectangular cube of black marble with flowers lying above it.

Standing across the front plane of the cube, looking intently at the stained glass is Leia's own father.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Sorry if it is a short first chapter. But I would like to make an introduction at first. Anyway, you've probably read the summary already, and you could say that I've taken a different route with this one. Of course! I like to make it different. But I love to hear what you have to say. Forgive me for the grammatical errors! ?**

 **Btw, what do you think of Seunbir? I am thinking of using Starkiller at first, but I want him to have a connection with Vader, making me come up with that name instead. I know you already have an idea who. And also Leia's father? Damn, who else? After all, I love him, especially in the Clone Wars! ?**

 **May the Force be with you!**

 **-Sydney Flaire**


	2. Chapter 1: Before

**Chapter One: Before**

* * *

 **Twenty years ago • Coruscant**

Smoke rose to the cloudless sky of the city-planet from every corner of the Jedi Temple. Anyone with eyes will think that the whole Temple had been on fire from the inside; no doubt that battle raged inside the most sacred place on the galaxy. And it is a question who would dare attack the Jedi now at such perilous time that the Clone Wars is about to come to its end with the generals of the Separatists were nothing but dead?

The Supreme Chancellor just recently proclaimed a state of war, the rise of the Empire over the former coalition of planets and systems known as Republic.

The word 'Republic' right now is nothing but a long time ago where dreams of freedom and peace had been everyone's objective. Addition to the announcement was the false accusation of the Jedis being enemies of the Empire, traitors who wanted to conquer the galaxy and overthrow the once negotiable Republic.

A legion of clones had marched from the Temple's main steps and slaughtered everyone inside. With majority of the Jedis have been in other worlds because of their continuous fighting against the war, majority of the Jedis inside the Temple were yet to be completely trained. Not to mention that most of them were not accustomed to fighting battles, that majority of them were young to be even considered as a padawan. No one was spared, even the younglings, all except a Jedi that even a legion of clones couldn't kill.

Anakin Skywalker had been a legend, the Hero with No Fear, the Republic's poster boy, the destined chosen one. Per the accords of Order 66, Anakin Skywalker must be spared, be captured and be turned to the Emperor immediately.

And yet, Anakin Skywalker was expected to be in the Temple, waiting for a news from Master Windu about their confrontation to the newly proclaimed Emperor.

When he heard the announcement about the creation of the Empire, it was a surprised to him that the sound of gunfire had made it complete.

He had stayed for some time in the Council Room, thinking, doubting. He knew that the Supreme Chancellor was the Sith Lord Darth Sidious, the same man that had nurtured and became a father to him when the Jedis had been against the rule of attachment. The same man that waged the Clone Wars and made them all believe that the Republic was nothing but a group of corrupt and greedy people. And the very same man that told him that he could save his wife by becoming his apprentice.

 _He is a Sith_ , Anakin pondered. _A Sith that for years I've chased, hunting to defeat._

Anakin knew that he'd violated countless of the rules part of the Code of the Jedis, but never had he felt to be betrayed by them than by the Chancellor. Knowing that conclusion for the right choice will not be easily attained, he headed on to his small apartment in the Temple and started to meditate about the matter.

Things about the war, about his former padawan, about his master, about the Jedis and the Siths, about the whole galaxy, about his wife... all of these things had made him think clearly. He loved his wife so much that he was so afraid for her to die, and it would be soon. After all, he dreamt that she'll die through childbirth, and he vowed that he won't allow it. But he couldn't simply betray all of his beliefs. He had felt the temptation of the dark side for so many times, but he willed himself that the battle had already been lost before it could even began.

The teaching of the dark side for the sake of loyalty to be apprenticed by a Sith Lord, the man behind all the tragedies in their galaxy...

Then, he remembered the other Siths he had met in the past. Maul, Dooku, Ventress... all of them abandoned by their masters. What if one day, someone much more powerful than him will arise, what will happen to him then? Forgotten and abandoned and killed for what? For good?

Suddenly, the darkness of his own clouded mind was replaced by a series of terror. He started hearing the sound of screams and blasters and explosions. He even felt the sudden shake and movement. At that time, he realized that it wasn't on his concentrated mind alone, but in his own reality.

He immediately moved away from his bed and headed straight outside. A sudden chirped of beeps and shrieks from Artoo surprised him upon the entryway. Understanding the language of droids, he learned that someone had attacked the Temple through Artoo.

"So that's it. The _feeling_ ," he replied. "Just calm down, buddy. I'll need to keep the Temple safe. Ah, the younglings! Meet me at the safest place for you to hide. Take a comlink with you." He heard Artoo's worried beeps to him, but he didn't waste any other moment at all to sprint down the halls and head on to the direction where he felt the most depressed zone.

Just about three corridors away from his room, he stopped and he trembled upon taking in the sight across from him. Along with shattered glasses, Jedis had been lying on the floor, lifeless, dead. Lightsabers unlit from their motionless hands. The lives that was once brilliantly aflame were cold and gone. Blaster marks were visible onto the walls and floor from where the shooters have missed, as others found the ace and killed a lot.

Feeling movements at the end of the corridor, hearing blasters ricocheting back upon the blocked of a lightsaber, Anakin turned to the direction. He saw a young Jedi, about seven years his junior, about to be a padawan, blocking blaster fires. He didn't last long, for after less than five seconds, a shot hit him squarely onto his chest, instantly killing him.

Anakin shuddered as the footsteps of the one who killed the padawan drew closer to turn his respective corridor. Other people will surely cower and run away from the fight to escape death, but Anakin Skywalker was the Hero with No Fear. That might be the reason that instead of running farther, he drew nearer to the battle, not minding if he'll be caught in a cross-fire. The thrill of the battle had always excited him for it lured his mind to forget a lot of worries for a moment, and the company of his own troop had always comforted him. That might also be the reason why his hatred had fueled because the Separatists were so confident themselves to have their revenge upon the death of Dooku. And that might be the leading reason why with a lightsaber on his hand, he was so surprised to see who had done the shooting.

Formerly white armors, scratched by battles, marked with blasters, dirtied by different planets' different landscapes, and blazoned by the history of war. Not to mention the color that goes against it all.

 _Blue_. Blue paint. Blue shade.

Familiar blue.

Of course, Anakin Skywalker, among all creatures in the entire galaxy knows such color scheme.

 _The 501st Legion._ One of the greatest and glorified clone legion of the War. Considered to be the heroes of the Republic who reached the excessive praise upon being led by Jedi General Anakin Skywalker. And now, they were marching to the Temple, slaughtering every Jedi they see on sight.

Every Jedi on sight... except for _him_.

For a brief moment, when Anakin stared in horror at the clones whom he'd known simply by looking at their helmets' symbols—Cutter, Treble, Nuts, Spike, and others—there's just silence.

Anakin walked carefully towards the dead Jedis, his eyes drawn onto the sight of his own clone troops, heading to the fallen padawan. He crouched low and touched the boy's neck, checking for a pulse even though knowing how futile it will be. He asked, "What are you doing here with the rest of the clones?"

 _Why are you eradicating the Jedi Order?_ The question remained on Anakin's mind. That's the very question that he wanted to ask.

He pulled his hand away from the boy's neck and closed his fist. He stood and with eyes drawn in a furious curiosity, he repeated his question, "I've asked you what are you doing here with the rest of the clones, _trooper_?"

One trooper cocked his head to the others as if asking what they should do. But all of a sudden, as if they've come to an agreement, they raised their blasters again, drawn to his direction, ready to aim.

But they were not too fast. Never too fast compared to a Jedi. Compared to their General. Compared to Anakin Skywalker that had treated them like any equal creature, the one that they've looked up to. For Anakin raised his hand towards them and Force push them all, causing them to fall back about hundred meters away.

Anakin used the chance to run away from them. Just as he couldn't stomach the idea of clones killing every Jedi they saw, he can't also imagine the need to kill every trooper that had been a part of his own legion. A legion that he received as his own when he was promoted as a knight, when he became a general, when the troopers were completely at peace with him, and when they win battles together despite the war destroying every beautiful things and their brothers falling heroically.

 _The Jedis that had been on other planets... Master Windu confronting the Sith Chancellor... Master Yoda... Oh, and Obi-Wan... Obi-Wan who've been assigned to defeat General Grievous..._

Anakin continued running as he thought of these things. He even thought of what could have happened if he had chosen to follow Master Windu, what if he had chosen to be the Sith's apprentice, and... oh, Force, what will Padmé think? She probably have heard of what's going on in the Temple. Is she worried? Is she having thoughts of what could have happened to him? But what will happen afterwards? The entire universe knew who Anakin Skywalker is, they knew that he was a Jedi, what will happen to him then if all Jedis are to be killed?

He had entered the control room of the Temple. The Jedis assigned here probably have heard of the uproar, or perhaps they've _seen_ it, that's why they leave their post and head on to fight. And who will not do so?

Anakin watched the playback of what's going on through the countless of screens. He saw clones with every intent of killing Jedis. A bunch of younglings were murdered, even the old Jedis. No one was to be spared. Anyone they see on sight were automatically killed.

 _Then, why did those clones didn't kill me?_ Anakin asked himself.

The sight of the Jedis being slaughtered weakened his knees. He crawled towards the corner of the room, keeping his vomit to himself upon seeing the too many deaths. On the first years of the war, he couldn't even sleep and eat because the deaths of the war completely sickens him. He was able to harden himself, having countless sleepless nights and skipped meals. And looking at a bunch dying on the hands of the clones they thought had been there to protect their backs, sickens him much more.

He stayed at the corner, drawing his legs close to his chest, eyes wild and breathing frantic. He felt the tears fall from his eyes without him even knowing. He had been wanting to do such thing like this ever since the war broke out. He couldn't shake the feeling of so many voices swirling on his mind, shouts of different voices as they die. He couldn't think, too weak to even move and wish to fight.

He shivered at the thought that he'll be found in here and be shot on sight. But he'll die fighting until the end. And yet, he still don't want to die. Not yet, and not like this.

He reached out for his com-link and commed Artoo. A beep thrilled him in greeting and he said, "Artoo... hey, buddy. Are you in a safe place?"

He received a series of assured beeps in exchange. He smiled sadly for a moment before ordering, "Glad to hear, buddy. Just be safe. Don't let them find you. I'll see you later." With that, not waiting for a reply, he ended the call.

After all, the only one that he could commed now was none other than but Artoo. Obi-Wan was too far away to com and ensure that he is safe, while contacting anyone outside the Jedi's signal had been forbidden due to security reasons that he won't be able to even assure Padmé that he is safe or even leave the rest of his note.

Thinking, his hatred to the Chancellor doubles. He lied that he was a Sith. He even made the clones go against the Jedi. He had been planning all along to eradicate the Jedis. And how come he had been caught in such entangled web? How come he had trusted this man ever since he met him? When all that he had done is for him to be lured and turn to the dark side and be his apprentice? And the greatest play that he had orchestrated is to make him believe that he could save Padmé?

Anakin will never know what could have happened if he followed Master Windu in confronting the Chancellor. Maybe things had been different. But it was all too late for that now, and all Anakin wanted now was to ensure that he could save Padmé without the Chancellor's help.

The door suddenly opened up, causing him to tense up, rise on his feet and wield his lightsaber, prepared to attack. Angry tears smeared his cheeks and they poured on much more upon seeing who stands at the doorway. Master Yoda and Obi-Wan looked at him with shocked, and it didn't even took another minute before Obi-Wan ran to where Anakin was and surround his arms at his former apprentice.

"You're alive," Obi-Wan muttered as Anakin turned off his lightsaber. "You're alive. You're alive."

Anakin remained immobile even at the moment that Obi-Wan held him at arms' length. He looked at his former master with teary eyes and countered, "Obi-Wan... Force, I thought... well, everyone... _Everyone_..."

"Unknown reasons, darkness lingers," Master Yoda spoke as he shook his head with a heavy sigh. "Strange, all of this are." He raised his head at the two other Jedis and ordered, "Master Kenobi, Knight Skywalker, turned against us, this war had been. People we wished to be with, run and hide with them. This democracy and Republic, both are no more. A perilous time, this is."

Anakin bit his lips, feeling the shudder that he had been feeling ever since he had gone against the Jedi Code, ever since he had married Padmé. He could still remember the time that he had talked with Master Yoda few days ago about attachments, and how he should be prepared to take the pain of watching someone he loved die. But now that the Jedi Order is no more, there seems to be no point of hiding the truth from them.

"Completely troubled you are, Knight Skywalker," Master Yoda noticed. "Something to tell us, hmm?"

Obi-Wan turned to him with curiosity. After all, Anakin knew that Obi-Wan had always assumptions because his best friend had never been one who will not take such good notice of it. His former padawan had assured him that she knew though not explicitly said, and there were countless of times that his former clone captain almost confronted him about such, so there was no way that Obi-Wan didn't notice it.

Anakin sighed as he closed his eyes for a moment. The tears had ceased and they were already turning dry when he opened his eyes again and looked at the two Jedis that had always found how deeply attached he had been with everything. He finally gained the courage to tell them, "This past few days, I've been meaning to let you know, Master Yoda—" He turned slightly to Obi-Wan. "—and to you, _Master_."

His word usage completely made Obi-Wan to raise an eyebrow at him.

"I am sorry, but I am meaning to leave the Jedi Order. Because I could no longer keep the secret to you that since the Clone Wars started, I've been married to Senator Padmé Amidala. And right now, she is pregnant with my child. I thought that it will be time for the Order to learn it because of me having dreams of her dying, and I know that I won't be able to protect her if the Wars continue on with me still a Jedi General," Anakin said. "But right now, it seems like there is no use in telling it to you. Since the Jedi Order is reduced to ashes, the Clone Wars concluded, the Republic gone, any surviving Jedis meant to be haunted, and the Empire controlled by a Sith Lord."

"A Sith Lord, you say?" Master Yoda perked as if the revelation of knowing a Sith's existence was much more a priority than everything that Anakin had revealed. Obi-Wan even didn't looked surprised at all just as Master Yoda when he had told that he had broken the sacredness of the Order.

Anakin straightened, feeling pride swelling deep down on his chest with the combination of hatred and anger. The Anakin Skywalker who've looked up at a father-figure before had vanished, replaced and hardened by emotions and clouded decisions, an Anakin Skywalker who was no longer a Jedi nor a General nor a violator of the Code, but the Anakin Skywalker who was unknowingly fulfilling the role of the chosen one by choosing what was right.

He said, "The Supreme Chancellor Sheev Palpatinewas the Sith Lord who controlled the Clone Wars, and the entire galaxy now as the Galactic Emperor."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **WAAH! This took me too long to write because of classes... ? Subsonic Aerodynamics is killing me~ With an additional Mechanics... ? Force, your prayers for me to pass these two subjects and make it for another year so that I can finish College, and start flying lessons~**

 **So, I've watched** ** _Rogue One_** **twice! First, a week after its showing and last week. Both in IMAX. (Thanks to IMAX that I received a poster! ❤) So, it is incredibly... oh my goodness! It's so perfect! Especially, the Rogue One squad and Vader~ The only reason that I've watched it again last week was because my parents found out how sad and destroyed I am by** ** _Sherlock_** **Season 4 Episode 1. (Any Sherlockians out there as well?) Okay, so I found out that watching** ** _Sherlock_** **and** ** _Rogue One_** **, first and last thing for that day, respectively, was completely NOT A VERY GOOD IDEA!**

 **Anyway, I hope you find this new chapter completely... oh it depends to you! I don't know when I will be able to update this again. Don't forget to leave comments and reviews!**

 **May the Force be with you!**

 **-Sydney Flaire**


	3. Chapter 2: Now

**Chapter Two: Now**

* * *

 **Naboo**

Leia Skywalker understands how important today's week in history is. Twenty years ago, the Clone Wars had ended, the Galactic Republic replaced by the Galactic Empire, the Jedis defeated being accused as traitors, and her mother had died giving birth to her and her twin brother who've died along with her mother. Seven ordinary days from now, she turns twenty, meaning that her father had been running from the Empire for twenty years.

Leia's childhood is one that was clouded with absolute secrecy. Like her father, she had used countless of names in every planet in order not to be known, but there's no time at all that she had been known as Leia Skywalker. And Leia knows the risk that it has.

Skywalker is a dangerous name to use. Well, any name associated to a Jedi's name is completely dangerous. But using the name Skywalker among all is the most dangerous one, for that is the name that is highly associated to a known Jedi that was said to be the chosen one that will bring balance to the Force. Not to mention that Leia is the remaining and surviving child of that respective Skywalker.

Ever since she was a child, Leia knows that her father is Anakin Skywalker, a hunted Jedi General during the Clone Wars, the one that many hailed as the Hero with No Fear, and the one that the entire galaxy is searching for either in order to destroy it upon turning him over to the Emperor or to save it by fulfilling his destiny. But Leia also knows that her father couldn't let the galaxy have him, because he loves her so much to let her lose him. And upon connecting the dots, Leia believes that her father don't want her to live her life all alone, knowing that if he died and failed to defeat the Empire, the Emperor and his mysterious apprentice will search for her next.

In short, the two of them, the two remaining Skywalkers in this galaxy of theirs, must continue hiding until they find the right opportunity to strike.

But when will be the right time? Leia always questions herself.

She knows that Anakin Skywalker has contact with the survivors of the remnants of the Old Republic and other surviving Jedis who've decided to form the Rebel Alliance to defeat the Empire. She also knows that the Rebel Alliance had keep in touch with him in order to pursue him to fight with them. And she also knows that he didn't join them, and he will not risk it if the time is not yet ripe.

And now, that Leia sees her father all alone in the former Senator Padmé Amidala's tomb, she fully understands that she and her father will spend another revolution that will involve running away.

"Morning, Father," she greets with a small smile as she makes her way to where her father stands. "Sorry that I am late. I forgot the date, sorry."

Anakin turns to her, matching her own smile. "It's fine. After all, it's the time of the year that the Rebel Alliance are trying to make contact. Have you successfully given my message to them?"

"Yes, I did. Despite the many stormtroopers roaming around, I am rather proud that I was able to evade them."

"What to expect from them? After all, within this week will be "Empire Day" as they would like to call it." He sighs heavily. "Any news from them?"

"They say that they received information about the whereabouts of Saw Gerrera. Captain Cassian was dispatched to the field along with Jyn Erso," Leia answers.

Her father's eyes saddened a little upon hearing the news, as if he knows something and it is not a happy ending. And he quirks his eyebrow at her. "Captain? When did you call Andor so formally?"

Leia blushes, remembering the first time that the Rebel Alliance really make contact with them. She was seven years old that she and her father were forced to meet with the Council of the Rebel Alliance. There she met the twelve-year-old Cassian Andor, a trained soldier and pilot, considered to be one of the best that the Alliance has for someone his age. It is true that Leia was swayed by his charisma and boyish features, almost forgetting that the reason that she and her father had been there, that the reason that she only met Andor, was all because of her father being acquaintance with a man named Saw Gerrera.

Since that time, every once a year, the Rebel Alliance make contact with her and her father. Andor was the deliveryman, the man who she'll consider to be the first to catch her heart, the man who makes her birth week a little less gloomy. Unfortunately, today, another rebel became the deliveryman to inform her that Andor was away on some of their—if not suicidal—worthy missions.

"Just recently." She shrugs her shoulders.

"If I remember correctly, Andor had been a captain for quite some time already," her father counters.

"Well, I'll surely need to freshen my mind a bit." With her smile, the question and darkness on her father's face disappears.

Her father then surrounds an arm at her, bringing her closer to him, and with a smile, kisses her on her forehead. "Happy Birthday, princess. For sure, your mother and your brother had been as proud as I am of you for all the things that you've done for this past year."

Leia's father like to celebrate her birthday before Empire Day as always. He hates remembering the tragedy that followed after it, and Leia understands it. Even if she couldn't hear her father greet her a happy birthday on the exact day of her birthday, she likes to think that she was born before the birth of the Empire than two days after it.

"Thank you, Father." Leia smiles, leaning much more to her father as she watches the suns reach its heights and its rays reflecting much more onto the stained glass and onto the fresh and full bloom flowers atop the tomb.

* * *

 **Aboard the Death Star**

"Galen Erso," starts Tarkin, trailing off as he watches Director Krennic with interest. "Along with countless other engineers and the rest of the Mining Refinery in Wobian were attacked by rebels, that's why you were forced back to fight back. In the process, Galen Erso was killed and the entire refinery was destroyed, is that it?"

Director Krennic stands up straighter, not showing any sign of fidgeting. "To be exact, Galen Erso had been working against us. He sent our missing cargo pilot to deliver a message to the rebels."

"Not our cargo pilot, Director," Tarkin counters as he narrows his eyes in suspicion. "A cargo pilot sent by your scientist. That's the proper way in defining them."

Krennic's frown deepens. He had always been in a foul mood every time that he needs to confront Grand Moff Tarkin. "I would also say that my scientist perfected the ultimate weapon of this galaxy, and—"

"The Death Star is under my command," interrupts the other with a sly smile. "Not yours. You may take all the credit. But let me remind you that the betrayal of your scientist reflects badly to your image. That alone made the Emperor to assign the Death Star to be under my liege."

"Empire Day is within this week. Should we be celebrating two decades of victory in Coruscant?"

"You were not chosen as representative to be present for the festivity in Coruscant, Director," a voice of a man Krennic earns to fear says as it comes from the alleyway and enter in to the control room of the Death Star.

Even without turning around, Krennic himself knew who the owner of the voice is. Apparently, he earns to fear this man as he fears the Emperor, just because this young man about two times younger than his age is the Emperor's right hand and an incredible Force-user of the dark arts. If it wasn't for the Emperor favoring him and his inborn ancient magic tricks, Krennic will despise such young man for being so ego-centered. After all, fear is a stronger motivation of jealousy than hatred.

"We are to ensure that no harm will happen in Coruscant for the Empire Day's event," the newly arrived man continues, stopping about two meters away from where Krennic stands.

Slowly, composing his own stature, Krennic turns to look at the young man whose face was covered by a silver mask with red tints on where his eyes are, and a sardonic curve of a smile mark on where his lips should be. He greets the young man, "I heard that you've felt an approached of rebels. I hope that you're finished on taking care of them."

"I heard that you've lost a vital engineer of yours in the field, and a whole mining refinery destroyed," the other counters.

"Lord Seunbir, you must know that I've done everything in my power to protect the base," Krennic defends as he sees Tarkin smiles, enjoying that he is already fidgeting. "Unfortunately, my power had been not enough to protect it."

"The whole galaxy is one huge space for one to be able to protect it with his own power alone," Seunbir says.

Krennic bows his head, a smile slowly playing on his lips. But that smile instantly disappears when the edgy feeling of something closing around his throat turns out to feel like a strong-arm's hand. He tries clearing his throat first, adjusting his collar.

"However, you could have tried much more, Director," Seunbir announces as he fists his hand much more against Krennic in a brutal Force choke. "You're lucky that I am merciful compared to the Emperor. But I won't tolerate a failure again. Am I understood?"

The invisible hand that circles Krennic's throat vanishes in an instant. He coughs and clears his throat. Looking away from Seunbir, he sees Tarkin smirking at his vulnerability and being under the clutches of someone much higher than him. He could see the teasing question that lingers on Tarkin's gaze, the one asking: 'Who is the one much superior between the two of us now? Learn your lesson.'

He then turns to where Darth Seunbir stands. He could swear that the only visible part of his face that is enough to taunt him had been his eyes—a pair of fiery red orbs that seems to seek through his thoughts. The Force couldn't make him cringe because of its link to the old religion that the Republic believed in. But if one as superior as Seunbir could do such thing by the mere connection he has with the Force, he could swear that he'll really fear it.

Krennic gulps in hard, composes his stature once again and says, "Yes, My Lord."

Before he could even turn away from his heel, he hears Seunbir calling for him again, saying, "And if by any chance you encounter the rebels, I'll appreciate it very much if you'll contact me."

He slowly turns around again, looking at Seunbir. He tries to analyze the man, even how futile his action is. He almost smirks when he realizes that the only reason that the Sith Lord will order him such means that the latter had sensed something of interest than of great value. No doubt that it will involve a Jedi or Force sensitives; not to mention that one of the planets with such sacrament of a Jedi, Jedha, was annihilated by the Death Star as its primary test few days ago.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **First of all, the reason that I set the story closely intertwined with characters from** _ **Rogue One**_ **is simply because I am creating my own world and a respective timeline on here, okay? I know that I am walking on thin ice with how huge the Star Wars fandom is, but believe me, I am also one of you! But, a clear reminder: I do not own the characters, but I am creating a fanfiction here.**

 **I somehow forgot to say that the entire concept of this fanfiction of mine is a complete AU, meaning that I have control of the timeline. And since in this fanfiction Anakin didn't turn to the dark side, resisting it with his empowering anger much greater onto the Emperor than to trust him with Padmé's life, things have changed. If not quiet later, but drastically. Thank you for pointing out the notes that I'll be pointing out:**

 **-** _ **The 501st Legion alone couldn't fight all the Jedis left in the Temple:**_ **We only got to see the side of Anakin's perspective with the attack on the Temple at the previous chapter. The only legion that he had seen was his own which had been the 501st Legion. Anakin didn't see other familiar members of the Torrent Company, such as Rex and other survivors of the 501st. (Sorry Clone Wars fans, but I will keep Fives and Echo dead here. Don't think that I don't like them in this story; I love them, to be honest.) That didn't mean that only the 501st attacked the Temple; there are other legions. Also, you must anticipate that there are much more Jedis here, living in hiding and haunted one by one.**

 **-** _ **Darth Vader practically could sense a Jedi's presence:**_ **Another note, Darth Vader will not appear. Since the start, I've said that Anakin Skywalker didn't turn to the dark side.**

 **-** _ **Then that means that Order 66 is different?:**_ **Yes, Order 66 had made a slight change on this fanfiction. It is true that the order is still Order 66, the annihilation of the entire Jedis. Since Anakin didn't turn to the dark side, Darth Vader didn't exist. So there's the question of who lead them in? Basically, no one does. The legions of clones basically marched in without leading them. There were flaws in the prequels about why haven't the Jedi set a barrier already when they took notice of a legion of clones marching in. But here, I am going to solve that problem on the next note. For here, Order 66 had been altered to somehow like "annihilate the Jedi Order, but keep Skywalker alive. Capture him, bring him to the Emperor, and let the Emperor do the rest."**

 **-** _ **How come the Jedis didn't set up a barrier against the clone legions marching in?:**_ **The clones, even if one asked a Jedi, will say that the clones have been their comrade. Jedis had posted as their generals and commanders, and throughout the Clone Wars, we've seen the attachment that had existed between Jedi officers and clones. So basically, they don't anticipate that the clones will attack them. Also, most of the greatest Jedis have been in mission to other planets, and the rest of the Council itself had been away in confronting the Emperor. So you'll ask me, what about their security? Let me remind that there are legions of clones. Not just one, kindly read the first note.**

 **-** _ **Are you going to tell what happened between the encounter of the Jedi Council to Palpatine?:**_ **Of course, I would. But right now, I am saving it for some other chapter.**

 **Forgive me for my grammar! Still, I want to hear your reactions, your reviews and comments! Especially with** _ **The Last Jedi.**_ **(ahhhhh! I AM SO EXCITED!)**

 **Anyway, I hope you find this new chapter completely... oh it depends to you! I don't know when I will be able to update this again. Don't forget to leave comments and reviews!**

 **May the Force be with you!**

 **-Sydney Flaire**


End file.
